


"Next Week"

by bmovies212



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 'One Week' by Barenaked Ladies, Post-Wynonna Earp (TV) Season 03, Song Parody, What Was I Thinking?, earpers - Freeform, i was crazy when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmovies212/pseuds/bmovies212
Summary: A song parody to celebrate Wynonna Earp's return to production
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	"Next Week"

**Author's Note:**

> With Earp getting ready to start filming next week (yay!), I suddenly got hit with this adaptation of the Barenaked Ladies' song "One Week". Wrote it over the course of a couple hours, and here it is -- my gift to the Wynonnaverse. 
> 
> By the way, if anyone knows the original song and wants to actually record their own version of this, feel free! Art should be shared! Just tag me in the byline and tweet it to @bmovies212

It’s been twenty months since the finale

Had a shotgun pumped with glee by Nedley

Fifteen since we heard the cry

“Fight for Wynonna so our show doesn’t die”

Seven since we heard the news

We had done it and filming could start soon

Yesterday in Calgary,

more cast arrived which means there’ll soon be Earping…

Hold it now and watch Nicole wink

As she makes you stop, think

Think that Waverly and her will be one

They circle round and round,

but never come around

‘til the couch where Nicole is thrown down

Hot like the Doc with a mustache

or some top-shelf ass

it’s Wynonna’s and you know it’s true

From Beau Smith we all got this hit

combined with mass wit

and Andras makes it set to bust through

Take a break, your feelings shake

and suddenly you wanna quake

because this show that is the finest of the fine shows

its been gone for way too long

can’t move on cause its awesome

and the love it made in us is very very very strong

I cannot help it if this makes you laugh or makes you mad

But the existence of Wynonna Earp has made many glad

LGBTQA, they all are here

Give it a chance, you’ll soon feel at home here.

If you’ve a tendency to speak first and loudly yell

Then you’ll fit in quite well.

It’s been twenty months since they disappeared.

A message left by Valdez gave us chills and we feared

Fifteen since the fear got real

but we pulled together and like Earpers we dealed

Seven when the fear was passed

and we laughed and laughed and kicked cancellation’s ass

And today in Calgary,

the crew are prepping for the very first scene…

Tickety-tock and the clock don’t stop

with cons for cast and crew and for Wayhaught

Watching reruns all the day long

We keep it going strong

I hope Bobo’s back in this one

Like Jeremy in crisis we get frantic.

we miss their antics

But actors still show up to satisfy

With films from all to keep us happy

If you’re not ready.

Dom’s spirit lift will make you cry

There cannot be a set of better buds

when in the room you get the love

and they show it when they bring it on with #StartTheWave

Hashtags, Tweets, and campaigning

do it all and in the end

we get to see Purgatory in mid-2020

I cannot help it if this makes you laugh or makes you mad

But the existence of Wynonna Earp has made many glad

LGBTQA, they all are here

Give it a chance, you’ll soon feel at home here.

If you’ve a tendency to speak first and loudly yell

Then you’ll fit in quite well.

It’s been twenty months since the funds got cut

And we pulled together like nobody had thought

Fifteen and we Earped along

And no matter what people said, the hope was not gone

Seven since it was confirmed

And we screamed with tears of joy the great Em’s word

And next week in Calgary

our shitshow will finally return to filming…

Wynonna Earp will once more be filming….

Angels and cops and nuts will be filming…

with Dom and Kat and Queen Mel directing....


End file.
